


Day Eight || Three Reasons

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke was a man who - at least on...most occasions - never did something without a reason.





	Day Eight || Three Reasons

Uchiha Sasuke was a man who - at least on...most occasions - never did something without a reason. Even if that reason wasn’t always sensical or logical in the eyes of someone else. Classic examples were his ever-shifting plots of revenge. While the first was reasonable - Itachi  _ did _ slaughter their clan - the second was...questionable. After all, destroying an entire village for the corruption of a few was a little bit excessive. And then he went full throttle into wanting to wipe out the Kage to eradicate a corrupted shinobi system. Something most people thought him mad for.

But...he always had his reasons.

After all, the shinobi system  _ did _ produce those individuals who dragged their world into war and near annihilation. As well as countries who fought and killed simply because of invisible lines drawn on a map. And villages that would sacrifice entire bloodlines to cover up the bias and oppression of said clan once they decided they’d had enough.

Most, however...didn’t see it that way.

So instead, Sasuke worked to mend the world in...smaller ways. He’d honestly had little intention of returning to Konoha full-time until the revival of his brother. Grand plans of traveling the world and guarding it from the road had been his tentative plan. But with Itachi’s return, there was hope that they could start a little smaller, and do more... _ concentrated _ work. That being addressing Konoha’s issues from the inside. Upcoming young Kage, they could only hope, would do so in their own lands as well.

After a lengthy recovery (a new body is something to adapt to, after all), Itachi returned to his post in ANBU. From there, he would watch over threats that would attack the village from the outside...and also monitor those in power on the  _ inside _ . Shisui, returning from isolation after a falsified suicide, was a guardian of the Hokage, and a pair of new eyes in the administration. 

And Sasuke? Sasuke rebuilt the police force with their new Hyūga allies. The eyes within the village, he came to affectionately call it. Not only would they help protect the village from within, but rebuild relations with the people themselves. Work with them directly, help them feel safe. ANBU work remained in the shadows, but the police? They were at the front of their efforts.

His reasons remained the same: rebuild Konoha from the inside out. Ensure that no more rotten roots would choke it from within, as Danzō had done; the previous council; and even those like Tobirama that let their biases get the better of them. Konoha would thrive...after a suitable pruning of old, decaying branches.

So, naturally...Sasuke came to find his future partner in someone who shared those goals, and those reasons.

With a younger sister still heiress, and a cousin her advisor, Hinata found herself feeling a little...purposeless after the war. Giving up on impressing her father or her clan, and focusing on herself had resulted in exponential growth. More confident, stronger, and more at peace with herself, the past few years after her chūnin exams had seen her blossom into a wonderful young woman. But the wake the war left felt...empty. Shinobi and their system, their world, had been shaken to its core. No longer were they necessary tools of war. With their newfound peace, shinobi perspective began to change.

And for a time...that left her free-floating. 

At first, she tried assisting her sister, especially through the transition of helping the Uchiha resettle into the village. First Sasuke, then Itachi, then Shisui. The small clan needed allies, and the Hyūga were the perfect match. Distant cousins, another ‘royal’ clan, and dōjutsu based. With lingering enemies, the Uchiha needed numbers, and few had them like the Hyūga. That had meant coming to know all three - despite being strangers before - quite well, and quite quickly. Hanabi was still young then - not yet a teenager, yet still given the transition period as a kind of test from Hiashi to see how her diplomacy skills had been shaping up. So it had been Hinata who did a great deal of the leg work to help keep her sister and her ambitions in line. Not that she minded, but...it did serve as a reminder that she really had given up on the position. It held no appeal for her then.

So, what to do?

It wasn’t until after Itachi took up his old ANBU position that Sasuke approached them about the new police force. The way he’d proposed it had, she would admit, sparked her interest. While not as grueling as shinobi work, it still took a great deal of the same skills. Just...to a lesser degree. And some diplomacy to boot.

It would seem she was overqualified.

Once the program was up and running, she approached and asked to join, much - apparently - to Sasuke’s surprise. He’d accepted, warning her he’d be keeping a close eye on her.

She took it as a challenge.

And flourished.

Between her friendly nature, abilities in diffusing situations, and high level of taijutsu skill, she made a natural officer. Sasuke found himself impressed...and intrigued. By then they’d become...something between acquaintances and friends. Their natures, he found, were uncannily similar in some ways. And though his transition back into Konoha had been slow, and at times difficult...he found himself getting to know her, and enjoying her company, almost immediately. 

It brought about a regret of not getting to know her before he’d left...but then again, it would have been one more painful bond broken upon his departure.

So...he started making up for lost time.

The pair were unspoken partners even before making it official in their roster. They spent their work hours together, and yet had no qualms about spending even more outside their jobs. They never tired of one another, both in a  _ similar wavelength _ , as she put it. They could sit in a cafe, or lounge on a bench...even just sit in one or the other’s home, and barely speak a word. And it was...nice. Not that they couldn’t keep conversation - on the contrary, they could do so easily. But it wasn’t necessary. Just the other’s company was enough to be enjoyed.

Sasuke then realized...that’s exactly what he needed.

Sakura and Naruto were just...too loud. Too...much. He could enjoy them - sometimes - in small spurts. But they grew exhausting after a while. Too extrovert for his rather obvious introvert. But with Hinata, there was none of that drain. None of that facade. He could be himself, quietly, and she the same...and neither of them felt lacking.

So, they started dating a few months into their new jobs. Just a year later, Sasuke asked her to marry him. And she said yes. He almost didn't have to ask, she’d claimed. They were practically married as it was. There was no fuss, no anticipation. It just felt...right.

It wasn’t that they never bickered. But they always came back, sorted it out, and their bond only grew. Strengthened. The ways they clashed were never permanent. Both stubborn: him a little brash, she a little sensitive. But they were traits the other was willing to help mature, and together, they did just that.

By the time their firstborn arrived, Sasuke was utterly content with her. True, they still had troubles to face. Unrest and retaliation against his clan had started to accelerate, and only made him all the more protective as Haru was brought into the world. But he’d found his reasons for returning to Konoha.

His family.

His work.

And her.

**Author's Note:**

> Day eight! Another ALAS-verse drabble, this time a bit more...narrative style. Getting into the characters' minds a bit, which I always personally enjoy. Especially with these two - they're among the few that I enjoy getting really introspective with.
> 
> Sasuke might not always be the most...logical guy in the general eye. But there's no refuting his reasons for loving Hinata!
> 
> Anywho, that's it for today! Tomorrow I'm going to be VERY busy, so I might not get my prompt done tomorrow (it might be a day late), or at the very least maybe not until very late in the day. We'll just have to see how things go! But, as always, thanks so much for reading, and I'll see you in the next one!


End file.
